


April fools!

by marvel_fanfictions



Series: Calendar Themes [1]
Category: Post Avengers Endgame - Fandom, Pre-Far From Home - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), not canon compliant - Fandom
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, Falling In Love, Feeling Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, I suck at tagging, Imagine your OTP, Love, Love Confessions, OTP Feels, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but its whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_fanfictions/pseuds/marvel_fanfictions
Summary: Alternate ending after Endgame where FFH does not happen (yet)Imagine Your OTP:Person A who gathered their guts to confess to person B via text: "I like you. A LOT."Person A, who also has anxiety of being rejected, immediately sends: "Happy April fools Day!"
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Calendar Themes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638709
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	April fools!

**Author's Note:**

> I may end up revising this, because I wrote the first half like a month before I wrote the second half so the overall style and tone might be completely different throughout. Plus I wasn't entirely sold on my ending… so we'll see how it goes!
> 
> I love critique, so rip this apart for me if you feel like it:)

Peter’s thumb hovered over the send button for what seemed like forever. His foot was bouncing anxiously, and he could feel the tension in his shoulders. Spring break flew by so fast, and he could not realize how fast it truly had been until he had to go back to school the next day.

So that left him in bed now, staring at the screen with a very important number on it. He had typed up a really important message as well. Why was this so hard? He knew how short life was, and how easily he could lose his life now that he literally had lost 5 years of existence. It should not be this hard. However, on the other hand, he knew very well what it was like to lose those close to him, even before the blip, and homecoming, and germany, and his powers. He did not want to put someone else’s life in jeopardy because of him.

Damnit, why couldn’t he just have a life? A normal one, and get to be a normal kid. He just wanted to build lego kits with Ned, and go to the mall with his friends after school and spend the weekends watching movies and doing homework and chores and when he had the money, a concert or something like a normal kid.

He wanted to tell his crush that he liked her, and not have to worry about someone finding out his duel identity. He just wanted a normal rejection, that would be a hell of a lot easier than having to protect them. Maybe he would just have to get used to being alone. It would hurt, but at this point it would be easier to deal with than the guilt he felt after losing others before. It was safer, wasn’t it?

Peter sighed and shifted his weight around to roll over onto his side, and his grip adjusted on his phone as well, and he accidentally hit send.

As the realization sunk in at what he had done, Peter nearly fell out of bed, even after having been in the middle of it.

“Shit shit shitshitshit-” he jumped up and paced the room, throwing his phone down on the bed and running a hand through his hair as he tried to think of a cover-up that would work. After a moment of pacing and existential crisis, his screen locked and Peter picked up his phone again to look at the text.

To: EmmmmmJay  
“I like you. A LOT.” - Starkenger sent 04-01-2024 at 12:14 A.M.

“Goddammit,” he cursed as he looked over the text. MJ had now read it and was typing up a response. His gaze caught the date however after a minute of staring at the pulsing bubble, and an idea popped into his head and he quickly typed up another message.

To: EmmmmmJay  
“Happy April Fools Day!” - Starkenger sent 04-01-2024 at 12:18 A.M.

The bubble stopped pulsing and disappeared from the screen after the message had been read.

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was finally granted one small mercy in his otherwise terrible life. Maybe he could play this off easily enough tomorrow at school and MJ would be none the wiser.

Even though his mind was racing, he was extremely tired. He had been patrolling even more the last week since he didn't have school obligations for the weekend, which meant he was burning more calories than he was used to. This left him with sore muscles from more use than usual, and he hadn’t compensated in his diet otherwise so he was practically running on empty at this point.

As high-strung as he felt, he eventually gave into his underlying exhaustion and promptly fell asleep on top of his bed-covers. Morning Peter could deal with the shit-storm waiting for him tomorrow.

\---

MJ was finishing up her last journal for the month, when she got a text on her phone.

From: Petey-boi  
“I like you. A LOT.”- Starkenger sent 04-01-2024 at 12:14 A.M.

MJ reread the text a few times, mulling her thoughts over in her head. He either sent this to the wrong person, was half-asleep and sleep texting, or was messing with her. She couldn’t really be the intended person of this text.

She had been pushing away her feelings for a while now, denying herself the chance to get close to someone for real and let them in. It never worked in her favor in the past, and she really did not want to resort to switching schools again. She had just settled in to Midtown Prep and was really excited to be able to work on herself and her future.

She started typing up a response, about to ask Peter if he meant that for her when the infamous speech bubbles appeared on the screen and she hovered her thumbs over the keyboard to see if what he said.

From: Petey-boi  
“Happy April Fools Day!” - Starkenger sent 04-01-2024 at 12:18 A.M.

MJ should have known better. She closed the messages app, deciding not to mess with it much more. She would see him tomorrow before school. She could get back at him then.

She most definitely did not end up staying up much later than she should have, laying in bed and staring at her Frida Khalo poster. It was currently being lit up by the street lamp outside her window, casting an orange glow with contrasting black silhouette of the window frame over it and a little of the surrounding walls.

She wished she could just make up her damn mind on what she wanted. Maybe this was it. If he thought it was funny to mess with her in that way, maybe he really didn’t see her that way, and it would save her some time. But a piece deep down told her that with how long it took him to add the second half, maybe deep down he had meant it.

Maybe she was just imagining it. She wouldn’t really know for sure.

She didn't know how long it took, but eventually she fell into a restless sleep.

\---

The next day at lunch, Peter sat down, unaware of the storm MJ had concocted in revenge of his late night text.

MJ had gotten an idea at breakfast that morning when sitting with her family when her dad, along with a strong feeling of aggravation of Peters ill-timed joke. Stupid Peter Parker and his playing with her feelings. She would show him. She would show him how much he had hurt her with that comment. Not that she normally acted upon her feelings really… ever. But she’d had enough pining for now.

MJ saw Peter and Ned in their usual seats at lunch and almost backed out on her plan. Did she really plan to do this in front of the whole school? That would ruin her reputation of the one who never cared about anything. Not that she really did care about anything. Maybe she was overthinking this. Maybe no one would even pay attention to them. It's not like anyone would, they never did anyways before this. Okay, she really was overthinking this now.

 _Just get it over with, MJ!_ She thought to herself as she maneuvered herself around tables and between chairs, wondering how anyone wasn’t able to hear her heart as she could feel it practically bursting from her chest. She tried to keep her composure though, hoping her face wasn't as red as she felt it was.

She managed to complete her task successfully, standing behind the seat next to Peter, closer than she normally sat. She set her tray down next to him on the table and simply stood there. Peter and Ned stopped talking and looked up at her curiously.

“Leeds, Parker.” She greeted, almost computer-like.

The two looked at her before stuttering out their replies.  
“Is everything okay, MJ?” Peter squeaked out after a moment when she still didn’t sit down.

“Stand up.” She told him firmly. Peter did not need to be told twice, nearly slipping as he pushed back his chair and stood up where he was eye level with MJ.

MJ took a deep breath, trying not to puke as she forced herself to keep going and _don’t chicken out now-_

MJ reached for the collar of Peters shirt quickly, looking him in the eyes briefly before down at his lips before leaning in and practically smashing their lips together swiftly.

The kiss was neither short nor sweet, more so along the lines of long, and awkward, and almost painful.

MJ broke it off finally and looked at Peter as she panted slightly from lack of air and from anxiety of what she was doing. She looked him dead in the eyes after, the words flying out of her mouth before she could really stop herself.

“April Fools.”

It was such a deadpan, monotonous tone. Lifeless and humorless. She continued to look at Peter for another few rapid heart beats that would have probably only been one if she wasn’t so scared of what she had done.

She let go of his shirt before turning to grab her lunch tray and left the table, ignoring the gaping expression of the two boys, Neds’ pure confusion, Peters bright red and concerned.

As MJ disappeared into the crowd of raucous kids, Ned barely managed a, “Holy shit, what did you do, dude?”

Peter finally seemed to snap out of his stupor, and started in the direction that MJ went.

“MJ!” Peter hurried after her down the hall, disregarding the few teachers who said they were not allowed down this hall during lunch. MJ was pointedly ignoring him, winding her round about way to get to the library that usually made sure no one could find her when she didn’t want them to. Too bad Peter was almost caught up to her.

She stopped abruptly as he put his hand on her shoulder and Peter stumbled to a stop. He panted heavily but barely got a moment to catch his breath as MJ dragged him into the girls bathroom just a little ways down the hall so they wouldn't be disturbed or be disturbing others.

MJ locked the door to the bathroom and leaned her back up against it after, taking a deep breath. She put her head in her hands as Peter stood back, trying to figure out what the hell was going on with her.

“Do you like me?” Her voice was muffled behind her hands, and Peter didn’t register what she had said right away.

Peter opened his mouth to reply, but once he registered the question, his ears and cheeks turned bright red. He dropped his gaze to the floor, which was suddenly _very_ interesting to him, and he traced a few small tiles with the toe of his shoe.

MJ lifted her head, her expression pretty much blank, but there was something simmering underneath that Peter couldn’t quite place. It was rather scary, and Peter wasn’t sure he liked that expression on MJ’s face.

Call it panic, but Peter wasn’t sure what else to do, so he stepped closer and reached up to cup her cheek gently. His movements were slow, as if he were approaching a scared animal and he left space and opportunity for her to stop him if she didn’t want it as he leaned in to kiss her.

Mj’s breathing hitched slightly as she hesitated before kissing back briefly. Unlike the first, this one was much softer. Gentle and sweet. It filled in all the gaps between the two of them as all the tension and confusion between them fell away and was replaced with confirmation. The two felt as if it was the conclusion to some long ballet, where the two had always been on their toes around one another and dancing around one another but never really meeting.

Peter broke the kiss after what felt like hours but in reality had only been a few seconds. He rested his forehead against hers and took a shaky breath in.

“I like you, like a _lot_ ,” he answered finally, looking her in the eyes. MJ looked up, her lips parted as she let the words sink in. After a moment her lips quirked up in a half smile, a signature of MJs genuine personality peeking out of her. She moved her hands up around his neck and looked up at him.

“Happy April Fools day, Peter,” She said softly.

“Happy April Fools day.” Peter replied with a gentle smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I love critique, so rip this apart for me if you feel like it:)


End file.
